


The Result of Eggnog and other Alcoholic Beverages

by MarauderNumber5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNumber5/pseuds/MarauderNumber5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Evans!” calls Sirius, bounding over. “What are you drinking?” “It’s called eggnog, Black.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result of Eggnog and other Alcoholic Beverages

** The result of Eggnog and other Alcoholic Beverages  
**

I will never listen to Alice again. She always manages to get me into some kind of predicament with James Potter.

Last year, she shoved me under some Mistletoe as James was walking by; luckily, Remus came to my rescue; unintentionally of course- James shoved him into me by accident.

What Alice did this year, well, it tops the charts.

-x-

The Gryffindor common room is buzzing with excitement after our win against Slytherin. Normally, matches aren’t scheduled for Christmas Eve, but Dumbledore thought it would be an excellent idea seeing as most students were spending the holiday at Hogwarts; and besides, who would want to miss Gryffindor kick Slytherins arse?!

I’m sitting on the couch by the fire waiting for Alice to come back down from the girls dormitories; she went to retrieve something her parents had sent her.

In the mean time, my eyes wander across the common room, taking in the decorations, and finally, landing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

By the sound of their laughter and the look of excitement, Sirius and Gideon Prewett are regaling the match to a group of girls. The rest of the team is crowded around their Captain, congratulating and praising him, no doubt.

My eyes stop on him; he’s removed his Quidditch gear, and is now clad in a fitting white t-shirt and dark blue muggle jeans. His hazel eyes are golden and animated behind his wire-rimmed glasses, and when his eyes meet mine briefly I feel my stomach flutter. I quickly avert my gaze before anyone notices.

“Checking out our mouth watering Captain, are we?” I start when I hear Alice’s voice behind me.

“As if!” I retort, trying to conceal my blush.

“Just admit it already! Everyone else can see you want to rip his clothes off!”

“Alice!” I say, with a look of outrage.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.” She snickers.

I decide to ignore her and ask,

“So, what was so urgent you had to leave me down here?”

“This,” she says, holding out a carton. “Now, I know we always exchange gifts on Christmas morning, but I think this is more suited for a party.”

I take the carton out of her hand and read the label.

“Alice, where’d you get this, and how do you know I like eggnog?”

“Your mum mentioned it when I was over once, so I sent her an owl asking if she could get me some.”

“Okay, but don’t you think we should share this together?”

“Don’t be silly! Besides, if all goes well, you’ll be thanking me in the morning!”

I narrow my eyes at her and say,

“Alice, what do you mean, ‘if all goes well, you’ll be thanking me in the morning’?”

“Nothing, it’s just a figure of speech. Just enjoy the gift and I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” She says, looking a little  _too_ innocent.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To ‘congratulate’ Frank, of course!” she laughs, winking at me before bounding across the room to the group of Quidditch players.

The party is now in full swing and I haven’t tried Alice’s gift yet, but really, almost everyone in the common room is trashed...nothing could go wrong for me, yeah?

I open the carton and take a sip.

Mmm, eggnog.

“Evans!” calls Sirius, bounding over. “What are you drinking?”

“It’s called eggnog, Black.”

“Sounds revolting, who wants to drink an egg? Here, have some Firewhiskey.” He shoves a bottle into my hand, before stumbling off into the crowd. “Oh, Evans, try mixing the two.”

Now, one thing I never do is listen to Sirius Black, so  _why_ am I compelled to do so at this moment?

I shrug my shoulders and pour the eggnog into the bottle of Firewhiskey.

It tastes revolting, but I continue to sip it anyways. I mean, there’s no use putting a good carton of eggnog to waste.

I look around the common room again and see many of the people are dancing. I saw Sirius dancing on a table earlier and right now it seems like a great idea.

I was right! This was a great idea!

There are shouts of “Yeah, Evans!” around the common room and I’m having an excellent time. Remind me to thank Alice in the morning.

“Lily.”

At the sound of my first name I look down and see James Potter standing in front of me. Merlin, he’s bloody sexy.

“Lily, what are you doing up there?”

“Dancing, of course!” I say laughing at the adorably confused look on his face. “Silly, James, I think you need better glasses.”

“No, Lily, my glasses are perfectly fine, now come on, let’s get off the table and we can talk.”

“Okay, but first I want to say something.”

“I don’t think—“

“Hey, Potter! Hogsmeade, Saturday?”

“Lily—“ he starts, looking utterly perplexed.

“Oh, come on Potter, you’ve been waiting forever! Just do it!” hollers McKinnon from across the common room.

“Yeah, Prongs! Do it!”

“Go for it, James!”

“Oh, alright!” he says, laughing. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Evans!”

“Excellent.” I say, pulling him down to meet my lips.

-x-

I wake up the next morning, my head pounding. I take in my surroundings and see that I am still in the common room, Alice laying beside me, and many other people strewn about the room.

“Alice, what the bloody hell went on last night?”

“Er- nothing major.”

“ _Alice._ ”

“Oh, alright!” she says, caving. “You were smashed and you stood on a table and asked James Potter to Hogsmeade.”

“Ohh.” I groan.

“Lily?” I hear a tentative voice behind me.

I turn and none other than James Potter is standing there in front of me. His hair is messier than usual and he looks nervous, shifting from foot to foot. He’s holding a white rose in his hands.

“Yes?”

“I—er – well, you don’t have to go to Hogsmeade with me. I understand that you weren’t yourself, so this is for you.” He says, holding out the rose. I take note that all the thorns have been removed and I smile, looking up at him. He turns to leave, but stops in his tracks when I say,

“James, I’d love to go to Hogsmeade with you.”

His smile is dazzling and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“On one condition.” I’m smirking, but he doesn’t seem to register that. His smile falters for a moment.

“You never let your best mate give me advice regarding eggnog or any other alcoholic beverages.”

He laughs, his dazzling smile back in place, and his mouth presses against mine.

“Agreed.”


End file.
